Embodiments of the present specification relate to interconnects, and more particularly to interconnects for semiconductor devices.
Commercially available semiconductor devices employ a variety of different interconnect technologies. For example, leaded semiconductor devices feature lead plates having a series of leads or pins. For connecting the semiconductor devices to a printed circuit board (PCB) the leads are pressed into the PCB and soldered.
Further, flip chip semiconductor devices employ solder bumps and/or copper pillars for connection to an external article such as a semiconductor device or a printed circuit board. As will be appreciated, a semiconductor integrated circuit of a semiconductor device includes a series of pads on one or more surfaces. Typically, solder bumps are formed on the series of pads and subsequently, the integrated circuit is flipped to interface with the external article. With solder bumps interfaced to the external article, the solder bumps are re-melted to form an electrical connection with the external article. In addition, a mounted semiconductor integrated circuit may be subject to under-filling to dispose underfill material between an underside of the semiconductor integrated circuit and the external article. The underfill material may include an electrically insulated adhesive.